Where Have you been all my life
by Tigers257
Summary: Carlos finds out that Kendall has a secret. But will Logan help Carlos
1. Chapter 1

**Carlos POV**

It's been a year from when Kendall and I've got married and he doesn't seem to care about me anymore. I feel like he's cheating on me. Maybe I should surprise him. And then I get a brilliant idea. So then I go to up to our room. Then I get undressed and get on the bed as I hear the door open.

Kendall POV

"Carlos, babe I'm home." I said as I entered the house but there was no answer. So I go up to are room and say "Car-" but I couldn't finish cause what I see makes my dick twitch. Carlos was laying there with nothing but a smirk on his face and he said "like what see don't you?"

"Yes I do." I say as I got my shirt off. I walk over to him and pull him in to a passionate kiss, my toung finding all of his sensitive spots making him moan "hmm." Then without me asking him he goes down on my length. "Mmmm Ca-rlos." I moan out and he looks up and says "are you ready to fuck me baby?"

"Ke-nny your so big." Carlos said. "You like it in your ass don't you?" All Carlos does is nods his head. "Babe I'm so cl-ose." He said and I hear him whimper and then he cums all of my hand and are chests. "Kendall!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

"Car-los I'm going to cum." I said. Then I cum all over his insides with my cum. After I come down from my orgasm I pull out of him and kiss him passionately. And then he says to me "Well that was hot."

Carlos POV

A few hours later after the great sex with Kendall I go and make us dinner. As we were eating dinner I ask him where he has been for the past few days.

"Hey um Kenny where have you been, I-I've been worried about you." I asked him. But then he threw the plate on the floor making me flinch. Then he comes over to me and smacks me across the face and says "Listen here you little fucking bitch you are my husband and you aren't going anywhere and I love you."

"Well it sure doesn't fell like it. I practically have to beg you to kiss me, touch me, and even make love to me anymore. So I think I'm going to spend some time alone." I said as I walk to the door sobbing. "Carlos wait please." I turn around and say "it's too late for that, just go have fucking James or whoever you fuck to get off these days." Then Kendall walks over to me and says "give me one more chance please."

"I'll be at Logan's for a week." I said and I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

**A/N: This will start out as a Kenlos but ends up as a Cargan. Sorry if this chapter is really crappy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Logan POV

I hear a knock on the door so I answer the door and see Carlos crying. "Carlos what's wrong? Come in." I ask him. Then I realize that he has bags with him and he said "I left Kendall and I have nowhere to go."

I do a backflip inside myself. I walk him to the kitchen and make some coffee and say to him "You are staying with me ok?" And then he nods.

Later that evening I ask him "Carlos what did Kendall do to you?" Then Carlos looks up from unpacking his things and says with a tear rolling down his face.

Carlos POV

"He-he cheated on me and then when I got mad at him about it he threw a dinner plate at me." Then Logan moves closer to me and kisses me on the lips. He pulled away and says "sorry I-"I stop him and say "Logie you don't need to be sorry I liked it. Kiss me again." I said.

This time when he kissed me he picked me up and took me to his bedroom. I could feel my dick getting hard as he threw me on the bed. "O god" I moaned as he took my member to his mouth. "Do you like that Carlos?" I thrust up in to his mouth and say "you own me now Logie please don't stop." "Good because I don't think I'm going to let you out of my sight." As he pops off my dick and goes to his dresser and gets some lube and condoms. "Logie I want you" I said pushing the condoms away.

After he prepared my hole began to tease it with his tunge and I scream "ahhh yes!" And the he comes back up and shoves his dick right into my hole. I wince but then he hits my prostate and I scream "o god Logie right there!" As he begins to pick up speed all I do whimper in pleasure and play with his nipples. As I am coming I am babbling "fuck, fuck me harder." Then Logan came filling my insides.

After he pulled out he said "So baby are we dating now" I kiss him and lay my head back on his chest and say " Yes, and I think we should go get my stuff tomorrow."

Then he says to me "baby let's wait till next week." I nod my head thinking to myself do I still love Kendall? Of course I don't he cheated on me. But how am I going to get my stuff. I look up at Logan and say to him "I love you Logie." Then he looks down and kisses me on the head and says "I love you too bearie always." And then I fall asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Sorry if it's really sucky, but I really hope you liked it.** **Please, Please, Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall POV

I head over to Logan's house to go see if Carlos will come back home. When I get to his house I walk in and yell "Carlos!" But I get no answer. Then I hear Logan moans "Carlos, please don't stop." Then I run up to Logan's bedroom.

When I get to his room I was shocked at what I find. I find Carlos fucking Logan. Then Carlos turns to me and says "hey babe. You like what you see?" I punch Logan making him fall to the floor. Then I grab Carlos and cover his areas that are for my eyes only.

"Kendall stop." Carlos said running over to Logan. I look at him and say "get your things we're leaving." "No Kendall you are. I'm not leaving my husband." I stand there in shock at what he said. "I'm-"he cut me off and showed me his ring finger. What I see is not my ring but a new one. "Logan is my husband now, and he's been one than you ever were so go fuck James or something. Oh and here is your stupid ring you cunt now leave." Carlos said and gives me the ring and then I just left. When I get home I just cried myself to sleep.

Carlos POV

"Are you ok baby?" I ask. "I'm fine bearie." Logan told me. I walk over to him and he says "I think we were interrupted with something don't you?" I kiss him then say to him "get ready." Then I go and get some handcuffs that I 'barrowed' from my dad. And cuff him to the bed.

"Damn Carlos you're huge. It feels so good." He said as I entered his hole. Then after he nods his head telling me that I can move I snap my hips forwarded and hit his prostate making him scream "harder" then I start to plow him. As I was plowing him Logan starts play with my nipples and then he puts his hand around my neck choking me lightly turning me on even more. "Logie I'm going to c-""Me too" he said making me go faster. And soon after we cum at the same time and screaming each other's names.

After I pull out of him and regain our breath I ask him "Hey babe do you think I should talk to Kendall?" As he lifts his head off my chest and says "No he cheated on you." "Your right honey, you know me to well." I replied to him and smile. Then he falls asleep on my chest.

As soon as Logan is asleep my phone vibrates. I pick it up and see that it's a text from Kendall. Carlos babe please come home – K

**A/N: Sorry if it is short. Sorry I left it at a cliffhanger. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N: I just want to say sorry if this chapter is crappy. I have really bad writers block right now. But you enjoy the chapter.**

**Carlos POV**

The next morning I showed Logan the text that Kendall sent me. "I think we need to talk to Kendall together." Logan says. All I do is nod.

Later that day Logan and I go over to Kendall's house. Logan nocked on the door. Then he turned around and said "sweetie it's going to be ok." "I know." I say right when the door opens. When the door opens Kendall stands there and says angrily "what do you fucks want?" Logan walks in the door with me right behind him and says "we just wanted to talk and see how you were doing."

I begin to panic a little when he slams the door and walks to us. But I relax when Logan grabs my hand. "I'm not talking if he's here." Kendall says pointing at Logan. "No I-"I cut Logan off and turn to him and say "Logie its ok wait outside ok. I'll scream if I need help." Then I peck him on the lips and he walks out.

"Kendall, why are still trying to get back with me." I said after Logan left. Kendall walks over and sits in front of me and says" because I love you Carlos, and I'm sorry for cheating on you and I want to get back together with you." After what he said I was shocked but all I could do is laugh as I sat down. Then I looked up at him and I could no longer find the man I use to love.

"You just don't get it do you?" I said making him tilt in confusion. "I loved you but I practically had to beg for you to touch me. But then why would you cheat on me? Was I not good enough for you? So explain to me why do you even think that I would even think about taking you back?" Kendall then tries to touch my shoulder but I yell and Logan rushes in almost breaking the door off its hinges and yells "Don't you ever touch him you little prick. Answer his question or do you not have the balls to."

Kendall then yelled in to Logan's face. "I love this man!" he screamed as he was pointing at me which made me hide behind Logan. "It sure looked like you did." Logan said back. "I really don't know why I did what I did." He said. "Let's go bear." Logan says. As I was walking out holding Logan's hand Kendall suddenly yanks me from Logan and yells "You are not taking-"I pulled myself back and cut him off and said "Kendall, I feel really sorry for you. Come talk to us when you finally do get it because until then don't talk to us." Then I walked out with Logan.

**A/N: Sorry for the real crappy ending. I have no clue what should do next so just tell me what you think should happen. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Logan POV**

As Carlos and I are driving home I look over and Carlos crying. "Bearie what's wrong?" I asked. Then Carlos said "Kendall is a fucking ass hole I don't even see why I married him." "He's out of our lives and that's that." I say grabbing his hand. Then what he said completely confused me. "Hopefully."

We then get to the house we get out of the car. Then Carlos came over to me and pecked me on the lips. And then I grab his hand and walk into the house.

**Carlos POV**

As soon as Logan closes the front door I pounce onto him pushing him back on the door and kiss him passionately. After about 5 minutes of kissing him I take his pants and underwear off and take his member to my mouth. Logan then breaths out "C-C-Carlos what's gotten in to you?" I pop off of him and say. "I don't know Logie" I said with a smirk on my face. "But do you want me to stop."

"No, keep going honey I think it's kind of hot." He said as I then went straight back to his cock. After about minute he grabbed me and took my shirt off and whispered in my ear "bedroom."

I then ran up to our bedroom and took my pants off in the process and then I got on the bed. Not a minute later Logan came wearing nothing but a smirk on his face. I look at him and say "yum, you look hot Logie, what are you going to do to me?" He then pins me down and says with a deep voice "I'm going to rock your world."

I was turned on so much which at that point I didn't think was even possible. Logan then threw my leg over his shoulders and then shoved into me. "Someone fells like they already prepared themselves." He said as he trusted his hips forward making me wince.

"Dose someone like that?" Logan says as nod and say "harder please, fuck me harder Logie." Then he really starts to give it to me hard. Then a few minutes later I say "Logie I'm think I'm going to – " He then I says "me too." He then comes inside of me as I come on both of our chests. Then he pulls out of me then lays down under the covers. I then join him rest my head on his chest. He then kisses on the top of my head then asks me "hey um bearie why did you say hopefully after I said Kendall is out of our lives?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Carlos POV**

After what Logan said I sat up and said "I said that because I think he's going to do something stupid to get me back." Logan then sits up and kisses me on the head and says "would you ever think about getting back with him?" I couldn't help but laugh a little and say "fuck no he's a cheater and you can never trust them. Besides I love you anyways so why would I leave."

The next morning I go down to the kitchen and see Logan making breakfast. So I walk over to him and say "hey Logie bear what are you doing?" he looks back and kisses me and then says "making us breakfast. I have to work today so I won't be back till later is that ok?" I smile and say "yes its fine just come back home when you can so we can watch a movie or something."

**Logan POV**

When I got to my office I walk in and see Kendall sitting my chair. Kendall says with a smirk on his face "I do believe you have something that belongs to me." I set my briefcase down and say "and what would that be?"

I then notice that he is holding a picture of Carlos that was on my desk. Kendall then turns the picture around and says "Carlos is my property not yours." I chuckle and say "for one Carlos is no one's property and two if you wanted him you wouldn't have cheated on him." He then starts to get angry "that's none of your fucking business Mitchel." "Oh it is ever scence I married Carlos." I put a little more stress on the last two words. Then Kendall stormed out.

**Carlos POV**

After Logan went to work I went up and took a shower. After the nice shower I brushed my teeth and then got dressed in a V-neck tee shirt that hugged my biceps tightly and a pair of skinny jeans. I then go back downstairs and head to the den to watch TV but when get there I see Kendall sitting on the couch.

"Kendall what are you doing here?" I asked as he got up and comes over to me. "Oh I was just in the neighborhood and want to see how you were doing." He then tries to grab my waist but I back away from him and say "cut the bullshit Kendall why are you here?" I clench my fists and hold them up and then punch him in the face making step back. He touches the check I hit and says "where did you learn to hit like that babe?" "I know how to protect myself and stop calling me babe because I'm not yours." Before Kendall could see I send Logan a text. HELP! - C

**Logan POV**

I was sitting at my desk when I heard my phone vibrate. I pick it up to see who it was and when I saw that it was Carlos I look at was it. After I read the text I grabbed and rushed home to see.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Please review and tell what you think I should do next. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and sorry about the cliffhanger.**


	7. Chapter 7He won't stay away

**A/N: I like to thank BieberHendersongrl and BaronofDenmark for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I know that I enjoyed writing it. So here you go.**

**Logan POV**

After I rush inside and I see Kendall towering over Carlos. Carlos then runs to me and says crying "I'm, I'm s-so-sorry Logie." I then look at Kendall and see him smirking.

To my surprise I finally had it and I snap screaming "What the fuck Kendall. Can't you see that Carlos doesn't want to be with you anymore?" I stepped closer to Kendall. He then says "that's not what he was saying when I was fucking him just now." I turn around to see Carlos crying.

**Carlos POV **

As Logan was looking at me I felt my heart sink to my stomach. Logan looks at me and says "Carlitos, its ok." Then all I could do was sit there and watch my ex-husband scream at my current husband.

I finally decide to put my foot down and stop this fighting. "Both of you sit down and shut up." I say as they sit down on the couch. I get in front of both of them and start my little speech. "I never wanted y'all to know this-"Kendall then says "Car-. " I continue "shut up." I look at Kendall "you need to realize that I'm not going to leave Logan. So you need to move on with your life."

I take a pause and then continue "and so help me god if your ass comes up on in here again and do this I'll shoot you. So child let me know now because I got silver bullets and do you one of um. Now get out of my house now!"

**Logan POV**

After Carlos finished I walked over to him and said "Carlitos are you mad at me for fighting with Kendall" He then looks at me and says "Logie I'm not mad at you all. I think its sweet that my husband would stand up for me."

Then Carlos gets into bed and then I soon follow. He rests his head on my chest and says "Logie I want to have a baby." I then say to him "since we can't make a child we'll adopt." I kiss him on the head and say "I love you" "I love you too Logie." Before we could fall asleep the door slams open and Kendall's attitude breaks loose.

**Please review. Tell me what you think should happen next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well since my last chapter didn't go so well this might be the last Chapter**

**Carlos POV**

As Kendall barged in on me and Logan sleeping Logan got up and said to him "what the fuck Kendall?" Kendall then tossed Logan across the room. He then started to make his way over to me I started to cry. "Please don't hurt me please Kendall. I'll do anything just don't hurt Logan." He then comes closer to me and pulls me by the arm outside.

**Kendall POV**

I walk over to my husband and grab him and start to head out the door. After we get into my car, Carlos looks at me and says "why. I don't care what you do to me just please don't hurt Logan." I start the car and say as I start to drive to our home "Oh I won't baby. But you just can never see him again."

When we got back home Carlos storms inside. I follow him in with a smirk on my face. When I got inside I see him crying so I walk over to him and put my arm around his waist and say "you're going to be fine babe just relax." I start to massage his back and he moaned and I knew he was mine.

**Logan POV**

After Kendall took the love of my life away from me I didn't know what to do. So I then stayed up all night to think of plan when it hit me. I then ran to go get my phone and called James.

When he pick up I practically yell "James I need your help!" "I'll be right over." He replied and then hung up. Once James came in I said "you're going need to sit down for this." He then sits down and I continue "James, you love Kendall don't you?" "Um yeah." He replied. "Well he took Carlos from me and I'm trying to get him back. So can you come with me and tell Kendall how you feel about him because he won't leave me and Carlos alone." I start to cry and then say "please James I'm begging you."

**Hopefully you like the chapter. Please tell me what I should do next because I have writers block and I don't know what to do. Sorry its short please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Carlos POV**

The next morning I wake up and look around and see that I'm in bed with Kendall. I then feel Kendall pull me back to lay down with him as he says "where do you think you're going cutie?" I then think of an answer then say "I'm going to take a shower." He then lets me go and I run to the bathroom with my phone. I start the shower and then text Logan. Help me please – C. A moment later I get a text back from Logan. I'm coming babe and so is James love you – L.

As I was in the shower I begin thinking of why my Logie would bring James over. After I get out of the shower I get dressed and then go down stairs. When I got downstairs I see Kendall going through my phone. I walk in and ask him "what are you doing Kendall?" He then looks at me and smiles and I smile back blushing slightly as he says "so Carlos, tell me why Logan and James are coming over?" He then gets up and smacks me across the face. As I say "because of that bitch" the door opens.

**Logan POV**

I open the door at Kendall's house and see Carlos on the floor. James then follows me in and says "Kendall can I talk to you for a minute?" Kendall then walks over to James as Carlos says "Logie you came for me." I chuckle and say "why wouldn't I you are my husband."

Kendall then comes back and says "Carlos go sit on the fucking couch we need to talk." Carlos then gets up and I can see the fear in his eyes. I then grab Carlos and say "No, he's not going to do what you want so just tell him now." Kendall then rolls his eyes and says "well you see babe –"I cut him off to say "don't call him that." He continues "well it looks like me and James are going to have a baby. And he just asked me to marry him, so I'm going to and I'm hoping that you can forgive me." I then look at Carlos who was in deep thought and it looked so cute.

Carlos then looks up Kendall and says "so you expect me to forgive you after you beat me and tell me that you loved me. And then you take me from my husband. Kendall I do forgive you." After everything settled down things started to get back to normal Kendall and James got married and had a baby girl.

**A/N: sorry it's short but I really hope you like the story. Please review and let me know how I did.**


End file.
